When Jedi Love
by Christopher Perkins
Summary: Usual disclaimers apply. Alternate Universe where ROTS is very different. This story will focus on Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Obi Wan Kenobi, Duchess Satine Kryze, Ahsoka Tano, and Captain Rex along with two OCs. Rated M, I am taking no chances!
1. Prologue

Hey guys, I figure that the prologue with simply list the changes that I have made to my Alternate Universe in Star Wars.

* * *

Obi Wan secures the freedom of Shmi Skywalker and the Jedi Order allows her to live in the Temple.

The Duchess Satine of Mandalore survives her encounter with Darth Maul.

Ahsoka does not leave the Jedi Order.

Padme is not pregnant during Revenge of the Sith.

Due to her remaining with the Jedi Order, Ahsoka is assigned to the Rescue of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Ahsoka convinces Anakin to spare the life of Count Dooku.

Because of the influence of his Apprentice, his Wife, his Mother, and his former Master, Anakin holds his ground and remains with the Jedi and kills Darth Sidious.


	2. Chapter One

_**Characters: Obi Wan Kenobi, Duchess Satine Kryze, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own Star Wars, The Clone Wars, or the characters within.**_

 _ **Summary: The Clone War is over at last, now the Jedi must adapt to a changing galaxy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

For the first time in years, the Force was at peace.

Ahsoka Tano looked over the Room of a Thousand Fountains with the past week's events in her mind. Only three days ago she and her Master, Anakin Skywalker, stormed the Invisible Hand to rescue the Supreme Chancellor from the grip of General Grievous and Count Dooku. Rather surprisingly, the Count restrained himself from appearing until they were in front of the Chancellor. It took her full might to convince Anakin to capture the Count rather than kill him. Her face then fell after remembering that yesterday it was revealed that the Chancellor was the Dark Lord of the Sith that the Jedi Order had been searching for since the Battle of Naboo. To have been fooled for so long and work with the Dark Lord made her ill. "Snips!" the familiar voice of her Master rang through her ears. Turning around Anakin was walking towards her, she smiled "Yes Master?"

It took Anakin a moment to reach her. "Have you seen Obi Wan around, the council is being summoned and he is the only one not present."

Ahsoka shook her head "I'm sorry Master, I have not seen Master Kenobi since yesterday, have you asked your mother? She always seems to have a general idea of his whereabouts."

Anakin nodded "That was the first thing I did and she has not seen him since our rescue."

Ahsoka thought for a while "Isn't Duchess Satine visiting from Mandalore? "

Anakin looked at his Padawan with mischief in his eyes "Visiting his girlfriend perhaps?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes "Tell you what, I'll take care of finding Master Kenobi, you get back to the Council chambers."

Anakin seemed disappointed that he would not get the ability to tease his old Master for a while. But Ahsoka was right, if the Council started without Obi Wan, it would have to do, as he had to debrief on the events of the last day and he started back to the Council chambers. After Anakin was out of earshot she took out her comlink and called Obi Wan and his familiar voice sounded "Ahsoka, last possible moment?"

Ahsoka winced "Afraid so Master Kenobi, debrief from yesterday's events."

She then heard murmuring coming from the other side of the comms, _Female voice, maybe Anakin wasn't too far off_ "Master Kenobi?" she asked.

"I'm on my way." Came his voice.

Turning off the comlink, Ahsoka turned back to her thoughts, she and Captain Rex were close, and she was almost positive that her Master was involved with Senator Amidala of Naboo. _Perhaps it is not too far off to think that Master Obi Wan is involved with someone, especially Duchess Satine._ The thought of Rex brought a smile to her face. Attachment may be forbidden in the Jedi Order, but she never felt more alive than with Her Captain. _Her Captain, I wonder if he thinks of me as His Commander._

* * *

Obi Wan thumbed off his Comlink and turned to Satine "I am sorry Milady, after Anakin's adventure yesterday, the Order is in a bit of a stir."

Satine nodded "The Chancellor orchestrating the war would cause a stir in the galaxy, not just the Jedi."

* * *

"-and then Master Windu finished off Sidious." Anakin said, standing in the middle of the High Council Chambers, recounting the events leading up to and including the duel when Obi Wan entered. Master Yoda looked and him "Late you are Master Kenobi, anything to say have you?"

Obi Wan looked down "Apologies Masters, I was held up with docking and disembarking procedures."

Master Windu nodded and Obi Wan knew he was in the clear, he got a look from Anakin, but he did not respond to it so Anakin thought he did not see it. "Continue Skywalker" Master Windu said.

Anakin nodded "Sidious hoped to turn me because the Jedi Order forbid attachments, yet it was my attachment to my apprentice and my mother that kept me true to the light side."

Master Yoda made a noise as if he was concerned "Adapt we must, if survive the Order is."

"Master Yoda?" all of the Masters looked at the Grandmaster.

The old Master looked up "Stayed stagnate, our Order has. Over a thousand years, the last change was. Adaption, necessary it is."

Anakin and Obi Wan shared a look, they knew that he was right, but no one knew just how far to push it…

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Well Obitine, Anadala, and Rexsoka are being shipped in this Fan Fiction, I'll be more than happy to incorporate suggestions into this (Though it may be a few chapters before it appears). This story will probably be updated on a weekly basis, life depending.**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Characters: Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Commander Cody, Ahsoka Tano**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own Star Wars, The Clone Wars, or the characters within.**_

 _ **Summary: With the Council and the Senate considering changes that will last, our lovebirds find themselves asking themselves similar questions, What to do.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Obi Wan was walking around the Jedi Temple, doing his best to comprehend Master Yoda's words during the council meeting. Contrary to what many people thought of him, he was all for change in the Code, but he was cautious, he knew that there were going to be several hard-liners on the High Council and that if a push from one Master failed, then that Master would probably be expelled from the Order. _At the very least, Satine will want to hear this. I bet Anakin is heading over to Padme right now._

* * *

Hovering over the cityscape of Coruscant, Anakin had a similar sentiment, he knew Padme would be intrigued with this development. _Besides, it will give me a chance to speak properly with my mother._ A smile came to his face, soon after his Master's duel on Naboo, Obi Wan had petitioned the High Council to allow Anakin to keep his attachment to his Mother. It took many hours of negotiation, but less than two months after Anakin had left her, Shmi Skywalker had come home to find a robed Obi Wan with her son packing many of her things. Then at the Beginning of the Clone War, when he and Padme had wed, Padme offered work to his mother as an aide as well as an unofficial ambassador to the Jedi Order for the Galactic Senate; she had to be brought in on their relationship, but there were already plans on the part of Anakin to tell her anyway. The speeder parked outside Padme's apartment and Anakin could not be more impatient if he tried. Anakin brought his thoughts in order as the turbolift arrived at her level and the doors slowly opened. "Ani?" his mother's voice rang through the greeting area.

Embracing his mother, his mind turned to the discussion in the council chambers _if all Jedi could know their families, then maybe their lives would not be so bleak._ Releasing from their embrace Anakin's mind came back to the present, "Is Padme home, some things have come up with the High Council, and they could affect us."

Shmi's eyes widened, the last time he had used those words, it was followed with his marriage announcement. However she regained her composure and nodded "She just returned from the Senate Tower, she too has something to tell you."

This time it was Anakin's turn to be surprised, but his mother's look told him that the surprise would have to come from Padme. So Anakin entered the living quarters to see Padme sitting on the couch "Angel, I understand we both have developments." He said as he pulled her in for a hug.

Padme was glad to be in her husband's arms, with the revelation of Palpatine's true allegiance's, the Senate was in chaos. A couple Senators had been nominated to fill the Chancellorship and conclude the Clone War's peace talks. "Ani, several Senators have been nominated for the Chancellorship and I wanted you to find out before you heard from the Council." She knew that many of the Jedi High Council Masters could not understand the political and personal ramifications.

"Who has been nominated?" Anakin rarely understood politics, but he had gotten a slight understanding since his marriage to Padme.

"Senator Organa of Alderaan, Senator Taa of Ryloth, and Senator Mothma of Chandrila are the candidates." A sparkle came to her eyes "However, if Senator Organa wins the Chancellorship then I am to be his Co-Chancellor."

Anakin's eyes widen, his wife's place was to be in a position to effect the greatest change and being the Co-Chancellor would do just that, and with his news, maybe, just maybe, they could live a normal life. "That is wonderful darling, however, my news carries an inherent risk to us."

Padme raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for Anakin to explain. "Master Yoda has opened the High Council to discuss changing elements of the Jedi Code. There is a chance that we may be able to live our life more openly."

Padme's eyes widen, all that her and her husband wanted was to live their life openly without the fear of resentment or contentment from the Senate and the Jedi Order for the happiness that they found and the pact they had made just before they entered the Arena on Geonosis when they were certain of their deaths. Thankfully, the timely appearance of the Clone Army saved them and it was when Anakin escorted her back to Naboo that they decided to marry. "Do you honestly believe that the Council will allow relationships? After all, with Master Windu on the Council…"

Anakin took his wife's hands "To be frank, we might have more on our side than we think, After all, prior to the War, I never knew Master Windu to apologize, yet he did so when we proved Ahsoka's innocence, but I suspect that Obi Wan may be our greatest ally."

Padme shot a glance at him "Satine?"

He nodded "I believe that the two of them are in a similar situation to ourselves, though I doubt Obi Wan would divulge that information willingly. But let's not worry about that now, these last few days have been rather stressful and I would rather leave politics for the moment."

Padme chuckled and they spent several hours relaxing watching the Coruscant Skyline.

* * *

"-I'm not sure Commander. I agree that Rex does often confide in me, but prying into personal feelings like that, I am not sure if our trust would survive." Cody said. He had been talking with Ahsoka for the past hour, seeing the Togruta wandering the Jedi Temple aimlessly, he struck up a conversation with her. However, it quickly turned to discussing Captain Rex and Ahsoka's attraction to him. This was not a surprise to the Commander of the 212th, he knew that Rex shared the sentiment and his brothers in the 501st were trying to convince the Captain to take Ahsoka on a secret date, something that Cody could help him with. Ahsoka wanted him to ask Rex about her and though he knew his brother's answer, it would feel like he was betraying his brother's trust. "Perhaps, you should talk to Rex directly, you never know, you might be surprised."

Ahsoka winced, she knew Cody was right, the best course of action would be speaking to him directly, and normally she would be more than happy to talk to him, but this time it was different. "If that is so, then why do I feel so afraid?"

That was when it hit him, _neither Ahsoka nor Rex would make the first move without a nudge, or more likely a shove, they both are scared and would rather face a battalion of battle droids alone than possibly face rejection from the person they love. Now how do I convince one or both to do so?_ Then a thought came to him "Commander, General Kenobi told me that a friend of his owns a diner on one of the lower levels, Barriss and I went there once or twice and Dex would be more than happy to help you and Rex with your little situation." He hoped, it had been a couple of months since he last had contact with him.

To his surprise Ahsoka smiled "Do you think you could arrange it Cody?"

He nodded "Not only that, I feel like I could get him to let you in after hours, and if you would like, I could accompany you there?"

She nodded "Thank you Commander, you have no idea how nervous I am."

Cody only smiled, he knew otherwise, but chose to say nothing "Anytime Commander, shall we say tomorrow at twenty-two hundred?"

She nodded and left. Cody then set to work _I'm going to need help, but the boys can't help. Maybe General Skywalker could help, he is unorthodox when it come to the Jedi Code; maybe the rumours surrounding him and Senator Amidala have a grain of truth to them._ Thumbing on his comlink, he is surprised at how quickly the General answered **|:** _General Skywalker here_ **:|**

 **|:** _General, Commander Cody here, are you at 500 Republica right now?_ **:|** Cody was tense, if he was wrong, it could spell disaster for Rex and Ahsoka

Anakin frowned **|:** _Yes Commander, why?_ **:|**

Cody was relieved **|:** _Situation here General, and I need to speak with you and Senator Amidala_ **:|**

Thumbing off his comlink before Anakin could respond, Cody began to make his way to 500 Republica to meet with, if the rumours were true, both Skywalkers…

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I'm surprised with everything that has happened that I found the time to write this week's chapter, hopefully the worst is over and next week with be ready much sooner. And before you mention it, yes I have implied BarrissxCody, however I doubt I will expand on it as I am unsure of what to do about the Temple Bombing incident and it's aftermath. I have not doubt that I will make a decision, though you guys can give me impute on it. And if you have suggestions to make my Romance scenes better, please do leave them, I have never experienced this sort of thing before as I was a loner throughout my life, all two decades. So any help is appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Characters: Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Commander Cody, Hinort Lex, Kia Orrlif**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own Star Wars, The Clone Wars, or the characters within. I only own Hinort Lex and Kia Orrlif.**_

 _ **Summary: Anakin forms a plan to help his Padawan**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Padme was nervous, less than a half-hour ago, Obi Wan's Commander contacted Anakin and knew about them. He had assured them that he was the only one and that their secret was safe with him, but that was not what he wanted to talk about "Correct General, in fact I am banking on the fact that you are choosing to interpret your code differently to help me." Cody said.

Anakin raised an eyebrow "I've never would have thought that there would be anything that I could help with that Obi Wan couldn't do."

To their surprise, Cody started to laugh "When it has to do with your first and second in commands, there is little use in going to General Kenobi."

Anakin was very confused "What do Ahsoka and Rex have to do with it?"

Padme's eye widened in realization but it was Cody who spoke "General, they both love each other but are deathly afraid that the other does not share the sentiment. But I managed to convince Ahsoka to go to Dexter's tomorrow at twenty-two hundred, even if it meant going with her just to get her to talk to him, thinking that it will just be Dex waiting for her, but I hope to get Rex there as well. I was hoping that you could think of something."

Anakin leaned back in his chair "How do you know Dex Cody?"

Cody had been expecting this "I asked General Kenobi if there were any good places to eat on Coruscant without spending a lot of the Republic's Credits." Leaving out the part with him and Barriss dating, but there was no need to disclose that information just yet.

However Anakin could sense the reason why he had asked Obi Wan in the first place and smiled "Padme, with what we know now, if the High Council forgave Barriss, would it be possible for the Senate to issue a pardon for the Commander's girl?"

Padme thought for a moment "Perhaps, but we should focus on why the Commander is here." Seeing Cody turn a bright shade of red caused Padme to smile "Besides, I think he is rethinking asking for your help."

Cody chuckled "Quite the opposite Senator, it's just that I don't want to ask for the impossible only to have my hopes dashed; what do you think General, is it possible to get Rex to Dex's without him suspecting?"

Rubbing his chin, Anakin was deep in thought. _If we could get the Code changed, we wouldn't need this secrecy._ "Commander, it is probable that I will be able to get Rex to Dex's tomorrow for this, however what I am about to tell you mustn't be openly discussed, but it pertains to this conversation." He waited patiently for Cody to nod in agreement. "The Council is likely going to be changing elements of the Jedi Code, everything will be up for debate, including the rule of attachments."

Cody could see where it was heading "Then if it gets changed, they and by extension you both, could be more open on your relationship."

Anakin nodded. "If I may, I have a few things to think about now, Commander, see to it that Ahsoka is there tomorrow."

Cody nodded and left the apartment, leaving an amused Anakin and Padme behind. "What are you thinking Ani?" Padme asked.

Anakin looked at his wife "Many things, mostly the question of how to get Captain Rex to Dex's without arousing suspicion. I would take him myself, but I feel as though I would be a bit recognizable, as are you and most of the people I would trust to do this. I wonder if he would do it though?"

Padme was very confused "Whom?"

Anakin rubbed his chin "Hinort Lex, he was a Padawan under Master Oureag until she was killed during Operation Point Rain, he was knighted just after that, though from what I hear, he has confidence issues what with his unit's causalities during the battle, ever since then, he has been helping around the temple. Perhaps he would help, he does hold similar views on the Code from what I hear."

Padme nodded "Any help is better than none, what unit was he leading during Point Rain?"

A grave look came across Anakin's face "The 463rd"

Padme was shocked "The unit that only had their Jedi Padawan survive?"

Anakin nodded and stood. "I must see if he will help us." They embraced and Anakin started back to the Temple.

* * *

Upon his arrival back at the temple, Anakin found Knight Lex meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, which was surprisingly empty. "Knight Lex, a moment of your time if I may?"

The Human male looked up and saw Anakin coming towards him, knowing that he would not be able to meditate whilst he was being questioned he stood, the room echoed with the sound of his knees cracking, he had been meditating for several hours in that spot. "Master Skywalker, how might I help you?"

Anakin looked over Hinort, as a Knight tasked at the Temple, the press had little familiarity with him "A favour actually, you know Captain Rex and Padawan Tano correct?"

 _What is he getting at?_ Hinort wondered "I only know of them Master, I am afraid I do not know them personally."

Anakin waved him off "That is alright, in fact, that is perfect." He dropped his voice "What I will ask of you goes against our current Code, it may well change soon, but it is an opportunity that cannot be passed up."

Hinort nodded, he was not against disobeying the Code in certain circumstances "Proceed Master."

Anakin smiled "Wonderful, Rex and Ahsoka are, at least if you were to ask the members of the 501st and Commander Cody of the 212th, attracted to one another, but are both afraid to make the first move."

An evil glint came into their eyes, they both knew that Rex and Ahsoka were a match Force made. "I presume you have a solution to this little problem Master?"

"Indeed I do, Cody came up with the plan, tomorrow at twenty-two hundred Ahsoka will arrive at Dex's Diner in the CoCo District, at twenty-two oh one I want you to get Rex in there, you may have to enter with him, in that case Cody will be there as well, so pull up a chair near him and push Rex to Ahsoka, once that is accomplished and you feel as though they will be able to talk without you or Cody remaining, you can return to the Temple. I'll tell Rex that you are going to meet an old friend and will need your help, you can tell him the truth when it is too late."

"I like it, tell Rex to be at my quarters at twenty-one hundred and we will be all right."

The two Knights bowed to each other and set off to prepare for their parts in the plan. Hinort was no stranger to breaking the Jedi Code, and he was certain that other Jedi were in a similar position as himself. But before he could think any further, a female's voice interrupted his thoughts. Turning, he saw Jedi Initiate Kia Orrlif, a young Human woman, only five years his junior, she had not been accepted as a Padawan yet, even though she should have been a year into the War, but with the shortage of qualified Knights and Masters, many Younglings had been put on a waiting list of sorts. However she was different, "Kia, I thought we discussed disturbing me, but I am glad to see you."

That brought a smile to her face "Hinort, you should shield yourself better than that, if I can sense your emotions, then there would be no doubt that Grandmaster Yoda can sense them on the other side of the galaxy."

"Perhaps you can sense me better than the Masters, as none of the Council have approached me."

She scoffed "I doubt that very much, after all I am not even a Padawan. Besides, what else would Master Skywalker be talking to you about?"

He chuckled "Master Skywalker was asking me for a favour. Well more of a trade of services, I help him with a task, and in return he will help with my issue."

Her head drooped, she knew from the first moment her eyes met his that he was in pain, but he would not reveal anything else. Catching on this Hinort placed his hand on her shoulder "Fear not, I will tell you when the time is right, I would rather not burden you with my problems. Not until I am certain that I can recover."

It was a response she had grown accustomed to hearing but the ache in her heart told her that something would have to be done. "I want to help, but the more I've made this apparent, the more you've grown distant. Do you not want my help, I can take no for an answer…"

"That is not it at all! More than ever, I want you to be the one to help me, but I cannot and will never come to terms with myself if I opened up my world of pain onto you now. It has been only through deep meditation that I have kept myself at bay." He could tell she had not been expecting this answer. "The day after tomorrow then, I will start to let you into the pain I have suffered since Point Rain."

Her eyes widened "Really! You mean it?"

He smiled "Of course, if anything, the work I am to do for Master Skywalker will help along to recovery and since you've been badgering me for years, it is only fair that I would eventually let you in."

"Then why the sudden change of heart?"

He smirked "I have learnt in my years that when women want to do something, not even the Force can stop them."

This remark earned him a slap on his shoulder. "Oi, you be careful with your words lest you find yourself in trouble with the wrong person, and I won't help you."

He chuckled "Goodnight my friend."

They bowed to each other and set off for the night.

* * *

 _Perhaps I could ask Cody to bring her along_ Ahsoka thought. As much as Anakin and Hinort thought they were secretive, Ahsoka had masked her Force signature and listened to the conversations that Hinort had gotten into. _If Skyguy thinks I should be involved with Rex, there is no reason for Hinort to not be with Kia, he deserves her, especially after Point Rain._ However that would have to wait until the morning…

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: In my Head-Cannon, the story by DarthMii; A Heart Broken and A Heart Healed, happened, I thoroughly suggest reading it as I find it a good read, though it is not necessary to understand this story, however, whereas he/she makes Rex say that he loves Ahsoka, instead he simply comforts Ahsoka. I also envision it taking place after Mystery of a Thousand Moons but before Storm over Ryloth as it feels as though their relationship changes in that episode.**_ _**Kia Orrlif and Hinort Lex are original characters and I have decided to feature them more heavily than I had originally intended, Knight Lex has lingering effects or PTSD after Operation Point Rain and Initiate Orrlif will be helping him cope with it. Feel free to offer suggestions on their storyline, though do not bother suggesting a romantic subplot as that was already planned, if not already obvious from his attempt at flirting.**_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Characters: Commander Cody, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, Captain Rex, Hinort Lex, Kia Orrlif**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own Star Wars, The Clone Wars, or the characters within.**_

 _ **Summary: The Jedi High Council meets and the double date starts**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Cody was confused "What does this initiate have to do with anything Sir?" for the past several minutes Ahsoka had been attempting to convince him to take along an initiate, normally, he would have no qualms against this, but with Ahsoka's and Rex's relationship on the line, he was hesitant to bring any extra people along.

Ahsoka smiled, she knew that Cody believed that his plan was still a secret, and she was going to play into that feeling "I sense that she is very similar to myself and maybe Dex could help her as he is helping me."

Cody smirked, in his opinion, the more the Jedi acted like regular people, the better for the galaxy at large. "Best tell her then Commander, we leave at twenty-one hundred, it will take some time to get to Dex's."

* * *

Anakin, Obi Wan and the rest of the Jedi High Council sat in their respective chairs, even since the discovery of Darth Sidious been amongst them it had been a more frequent sight for all of the Jedi Masters and Anakin to be on Coruscant, the topic on everyone's minds was what Master Yoda suggested the previous night. Anakin sat, thinking about how he would bring up the rule of attachments, when Master Windu interrupted his thoughts. "I believe there to be one of our core principles that begs to be revisited."

"And which principle would that be Master?" Obi Wan asked. In truth it shocked him that Master Windu thought something should be adapted.

Mace smiled "The Forbidding of Attachments amongst the Order."

Everyone on the Council looked at Master Windu in shock, but he continued "Skywalker, you've held well with the influence of your mother in your life, I see no reason why we cannot allow more Jedi to attach."

Yoda looked at Anakin closely, like Obi Wan, he was not blind to Anakin's relationship with the Senator from Naboo. He had called for a reformation in the Jedi, so he had expected the rule of attachments to have been brought up, yet he was as surprised as everyone else had been that Master Windu had brought it up. "Something on the matter, you wish to say Knight Skywalker?"

Anakin looked up "Yes Master, as Master Windu stated, and as I stated in my debriefing yesterday, my attachment to my mother kept me with the Light side far more strongly than I would have been if she had not been in my life. I see no reason why all Jedi cannot be allowed attachments, though our other option would be to have a member of the Council be breaking the Code."

Yoda stroked his chin thoughtfully, this had been an age old debate in the Order. "Agree with you, I do young Skywalker. Objections are there?"

Surprisingly, there were none. "Adjourned this session is." Yoda said, the thumping of his Gimer stick signifying its end.

Obi Wan and Anakin shared a glance, neither of them thought that it would be that easy, but to them, it seemed to be over. Their lives could be more open and trusting then before.

* * *

"-Well that is good news General, I'm sure she'll want to hear that. Cody out." Commander Cody switched off his Comlink, not wanting to be disturbed whilst getting Ahsoka ready for Dex's. Despite his assurances, or rather his lies; that they would only be talking to Dex, Ahsoka insisted on looking her best. _Barriss never acted like this, I wonder if most women are like this though._ "Was that Anakin?" Ahsoka asked from her refresher.

"Yes Sir, turns out that the Council has updated the Jedi Code, allowing for relationships." He yelled from her main room.

Ahsoka made a sound halfway between a scoff and a forced laugh. "And Hoth has thawed. Though he has never lied about the Council meetings before. Was Obi Wan with him?"

"Yes, he mentioned something about it being from an unexpected source. Sounds like General Windu made the suggestion."

That surprised Ahsoka "The Clone War seems to have changed him a lot, after all he rarely apologized to those of lower rank than him, yet he did so for me. The Order does seem to be changing rapidly, surely there are going to be those whom will resist the change."

"Perhaps, but we can show them that the change is the best thing for you Jedi." Cody looked as his wrist lit up "We best get on, Initiate Orrlif is wait on us at the speeder."

Ahsoka nodded and exited the refresher wearing a plain and simple dress, elegant enough to allay suspicion away from herself as to whether she was a Jedi yet simple enough to recognise her, at least her close friends would recognise her. They walked to the speeder and found Kia sitting in the back seat. She was wearing a similar dress to Ahsoka, but she was wearing a locket around her neck. "Initiate Orrlif, I am glad you could join us." Cody said.

She stood "Padawan Tano, Commander Cody, I was surprised with your invitation, but the Force guided me to my choice. It seems as though I am not over dressed, I am glad I won't be drawing any attention."

Ahsoka smiled, "Please Kia, I trust we can be on a first name basis, after all I sense we are both going to be talk to Dex for similar reasons. You about Knight Lex, I about Captain Rex."

Kia was taken aback with Ahsoka's revelation, she had heard the rumours that there was a bet within the 501st and the 212th regarding someone's superior officers, though she had always thought it was between some of the Navel officers. Moreover she was surprised that she had brought up her relationship with Hinort. "Who else knows?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as Cody took off and laid in a course for Dex's Diner.

"Ahsoka brought it to my attention, and we are the only ones aware of it." Cody replied.

The remainder of the ride to Dex's was silent. Soon, they found themselves sitting at the counter, Dex had to finish some of the day's dishes and apologized to the girls for the wait. Yet not three minutes after he started on the dishes, Captain Rex and Hinort Lex walked into the diner. Hinort's blood froze when he saw Kia there, _Skywalker said it would just be Ahsoka and Cody, what is Kia doing here?_

"Hello Hinort, why don't you and Kia take a booth whilst Rex and I talk here at the counter." Ahsoka suggested.

No words came to Hinort's lips, rather he just nodded. He and Kia sat in one of the booths in the diner and for a while neither of them said a word, until Kia worked up the courage first. "Hey, are you doing all right?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Wow, I got last week's update done early, which seems to have been a good thing considering the amount of time it took to get this chapter set up. As I stated before, Romance is not my forte, hence why the first "date" is being held off until next time.**_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Characters: Hinort Lex, Kia Orrlif, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Commander Cody**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own Star Wars, The Clone Wars, or the characters within.**_

 _ **Summary: The double date proceeds and admissions come out.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Hinort was stunned, Anakin told him that he would be helping Rex and Ahsoka hook up, and yet Kia was sitting across from him. His nerves were shot, his mind racing trying to think of something to say. However, it was Kia whom spoke first. "Hey, are you doing alright?"

He nodded "Why wouldn't I be?"

Concern filled her eyes and he knew exactly what she was thinking of. "You are quite perceptive, though I would have preferred to have done this at the Temple, I think it is time to tell you." FLO brought drinks for the two of them and after thanking the droid, Hinort turned back to Kia. "The War took a lot from the people of the galaxy, I am but one story in a sea of sorrow." Sitting back in his seat and stroking his beard, his mind went back to Operation Point Rain. "Our mission was to link up with Generals Skywalker, Kenobi, and Mundi to destroy the shield generator for the droid foundry, but my Master, myself, and you entire legion had been shot down between fifteen and twenty klicks from the staging area. We lost around forty percent of our men by the time that the Geonosians let up for us to catch our breath, unfortunately Master Oureag had been killed by then as well, so command of the legion passed to me. I did my best, but by the time I had reached the circle, Skywalker had begun the assault and I was staggering into the arms of one of Kenobi's troopers, alone." He looked down "I still do not understand the council's logic behind knighting me after that. I am fortunate, after Point Rain, I was assigned to the Temple, and you know the rest." He rubbed his eyes "I still hear their screams when I try to sleep."

Kia was stunned, she knew he needed to see a Soul Healer at the Temple, but she also knew that, being the stubborn man he was, he would not do so. _I suppose I will have to be his Soul Healer_ she thought to herself. Taking his hand and gently rubbing it, she knew that saying something to comfort him would not work. "I don't know, nor can I imagine the pain you must be in, I will be by your side, no matter the cost."

"No! I will not let you be another causality on my conscious, nor can I ask you to break the code for me."

Kia knew he did not know of the change in the Jedi Code yet but she was confused with the last words he said. "Why would we be breaking the Code …unless, are you saying?"

He interrupted "To say those three words would do you little justice, for I feel more strongly than that towards you. But there are few other words to convey my message. Yes, I do love you, with all my heart."

"And I to you, Hinort."

* * *

Rex looked at Ahsoka "Hinort told me on the way that this was Anakin and Cody's doing, at least for us, was it you're doing for him?"

She smiled "You know me too well Rexter, I overheard Anakin and Hinort talking and later Hinort and Kia talking. If we are meant to be together as I believe we are, they are just as deserving."

Rex chuckled "Touché."

At that moment Dexter walked out "So my friends, I understand that there is something between you, let us hope that I can help you the same way I helped him." Gesturing towards Cody.

As Rex sat next to Ahsoka, Dex chuckled "I see why there is a bet on." The two friends looked at each other. "A bet sir?" Rex asked.

Again, a chuckle from the Besalisk as he pulled out a datapad. "See for yourself." And he slid it to Ahsoka. "The boys of the 212th and the 501st bet against each other. The boys in blue thought you two would be a couple without intervention whilst the boys in orange thought it would take some nudges from High Command to bring you together. Cody is with the boys in blue and as such since I am far from your High Command, has tasked me to help you with your relationship." Dex said as they looked over the datapad, reading all of the troopers' names, Rex put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. Considering the number of troopers in the two legions, their reaction was tame compared to what he had been expecting. Rex decided to break the silence "They're right you know Ahsoka."

She looked at him. "I would not have told you without outside help. And from what I understand about the Jedi Order, neither would have you." He sighed. "I'm just a clone after all. Another number waiting for my moment on the causality report."

Ahsoka very nearly rolled her eyes. This had been an argument that they had been having for a little over a year now, since Umbara. "Rex, you know that you are far more than that to not only myself, but Anakin as well." She took his hand. "Far too important to me, _My_ Captain."

Surprisingly, Rex did not question it when Ahsoka emphasised _my_ , but rather looked her in the eye and said "I know, _My_ Commander." With playful smiles on their faces, they left, much to the amusement of Cody, whom had sat down slightly further down the counter from the pair. Walking over to him, Dex seemed stunned at the relative easy it took to get them on the path. "That was easier than I expected, what about you Cody, was she the one?"

Cody seemed to drift off before answering the question. "She was, but I doubt we'll meet again." Regret seemed to cross his face "I wish I had told her sooner, rather than how late it was."

The Besalisk raised one of his hands to cut off the Commander. "Regret will do you no good. Now, I may not be a Jedi with those fancy 'visions of the future' or whatever they call them, but I get the feeling that you two will be reunited before long. Besides, you wouldn't want to break your promise to the lass now would you?"

Cody remembered the conversation with Senator Amidala the previous night and decided maybe they were right, but he wouldn't get his hopes up. "Tell Hinort and Kia to use my speeder, Rex probably took the one that he came in and I feel like walking back to the Barracks tonight." With that, Cody left.

* * *

They hadn't noticed their entourage leaving, but Dex had to send them on their way, after all, he needed to finish the dishes and get some sleep before the next day came. Hinort and Kia thanked the Besalisk and walked to the speeder. They decided to take their time getting back to the Temple and plotted the autopilot for the long route. Her head was resting on his chest whilst his hand was in her hair, it was then that he noticed the locket around her neck. "You're still wearing it after all these years." His mind began to wander to the moments when he gave it to her

* * *

" _Kia, I leave tomorrow for the front, something about Geonosis and droids." He said. He did not want to leave her, ever since they had met, he always felt better around her._

 _Kia was fighting back tears "Hinort, please come back to me, I don't want to forget about you." Immediately ashamed for thinking that, she was sure that he would say something out of anger. To her surprise however, his hand brought her eyes to meet his. "You won't forget me, not after I give you this." And he pulled out a locket from his cloak, fastening it around her neck. He squeezed her hands before getting on that Gunship, the last moment he was himself, for after returning, he held the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders._

* * *

"Of course, I never thought that I should remove it, I guess I hoped that you would return to normal soon after, but eventually I kept it because I felt like it was the last part of you I could still relate to, I see now that I was wrong, you were there all along, you just needed a push." She replied. Knowing that if her life could just consist of him holding her, she would be content. And their embrace only grew tighter the closer to the Temple they got…

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I figured I will start replying to reviews now that there are a decent number. And there are some things I probably should address.**_

 _ **poisonspike: the idea for Windu being the one to suggest it came to me whilst I was nodding off during a lecture in one of my classes, oddly enough it was a class about writing fiction. Also, Rexsoka is also my favourite couple in Star Wars, and that includes Luke and Mara Jade.**_

 _ **Guest from August 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **: I haven't decided what to do with Barris, personally I think that she should be redeemed as in .5851's story "The Order Redeems" yet it would be unlikely with the political implications, however nothing is set in stone yet. Shockingly I had to look up that reference you mentioned, and trust me, I wasn't planning on their relationship already being set or easy.**_

 _ **kimberly (I would type your whole name but the doc editor seems to have a problem with it.): I agree, when I came up with the premise of the story, I knew that if I was to allow the Council to escape unscaved, for the most part, they would have to stop trying to be Vulcans, after they are in Star WARS not Star Trek.**_

 _ **david (you are having the same problem as kimberly): Trust me, Ahsoka will get her happiness, I was, and still am, pissed about how the council treated her, so not only will they feel my wrath, but Ahsoka will be made truly happy.**_


	7. Chapter Six

_**Characters: Hinort Lex, Kia Orrlif, Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Master Yoda, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own Star Wars, The Clone Wars, or the characters within.**_

 _ **Summary: with the rule on attachments lifted, the Jedi adjust to the changes, some better than others…**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Though it had been an hour since leaving Dex's, and they took the long way back to the Temple, it still felt saddening to come up to the Temple hanger bay. However, upon entering, Kia felt Hinort stiffen. "Hinort? What is wrong?" she asked.

It was then that she heard the chuckling of two people "Honestly Hinort, I'd of thought your senses to be attuned to the happenings of the Temple." Obi Wan Kenobi said.

"Easy Obi Wan, he is just a Knight after all, the news takes some time to filter through the Order." Mace Windu said.

Hinort was very confused, firstly that two revered Masters of the Jedi High Council were not giving him a lecture on attachments, but also this news. "News Master?"

Obi Wan and Mace looked at each other amusingly, but it was Obi Wan whom spoke up "The reason we are not lecturing you on attachments is because the Council has decided to allow Jedi to form relationships, since it worked for Anakin, we are going to make it order wide. Have a good evening you two."

And with that, Master Windu and Obi Wan walked out of the hanger, leaving a confused Hinort behind, but before he could ask any questions, Kia pressed her lips to his, and the kiss they shared made Hinort wonder why he ever doubted his love for her.

* * *

At 500 Republica, Master Yoda was conversing with Padme and Anakin about the best way to reveal to the Council their marriage when he could sense the overwhelming joy from the Temple. Stopping midsentence, Master Yoda and Anakin shared a look "Seems right we were. Knight Lex and Initiate Orrlif, sharing their passion, they are."

Anakin smirked "Master, I think that Master Unduli can sense them from Kashyyyk."

Master Yoda chuckled "Doubt you, I do not. Continue our discussion, we should." Turning to Padme he continued "Know you, how many know of you and Skywalker, Senator?"

Gesturing to the two droids keeping themselves busy she replied "Just Threepio and Artoo know for certain, but I suspect that there are others whom suspect us."

"Right you are Senator, suspect something Master Obi Wan and Padawan Tano do." Yoda stroked his chin. "Slipped up, you both did. Padawan Tano, certain of your relationship, she is."

Anakin and Padme were confused "But Master Yoda, we were extra careful around the troops, how could Ahsoka know?" Padme asked.

"A question for your Captain, that is. Told him her suspicions prior to Ryloth, she did. Upon your return, told me, he did. Concerned about your Padawan, he was." This brought a smile to the old Master's face "Glad, I am, that sent them to Dexter's Diner, you did, knew then I did that together, they should be. Though getting side-tracked I am, discussing your revelation to the Council we were."

Padme nodded. "Personally Master Yoda, I think that the best method is just to come out and say it."

Anakin looked at his wife and muttered "And here I thought I was the reckless and bold one of the family."

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple, Rex and Ahsoka were discussing that fateful day during the first year of the war, just after the Naboo Virus crisis. "-well Rexter, I guess it was a heart broken and a heart healed that day." Ahsoka commented, holding him closer. "After all, that day, Master Skywalker might have broken my heart, but I found you."

Rex hummed in agreement, "Was that when then?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded "What about you? When did you fall?"

He grinned and thought back to the day. "Christophsis, when you made the comment about the Artillery, I knew you had an innocence that had to be preserved, but there was something else that I saw in you, something that made itself apparent during the Malevolence crisis, your compassion towards the troops, you ate with us, you always visited the medbay when you could, keeping our spirits up. During the Blue Shadow Virus, and you fainted, I was at least two, maybe three time further from you than the Senator, and yet, I caught you. After Umbara, I felt like I did not deserve your friendship, much less that you would have reciprocated how I felt, but you made me feel whole again." As they gazed into each other's eyes, slowly losing themselves in them, Ahsoka felt a question that had to be answered. "Rex? When I chased Grievous on that listening post, what did you think?"

Rex thought for a moment, the seconds feeling like hours before he finally spoke "Honestly, when I saw you on the Resolute afterwards, I just wanted nothing more than to hold you close, and tell you then and there how I felt, during it though, I found it difficult not to be concerned about you, you were going against the Head Clanker after all, he had been giving General Kenobi a run for his credits."

"I couldn't let him kill you Rex, when we all got thrown around and you were unconscious, he brought his Lightsaber down on you, I couldn't let you die." She admitted, tears forming in her eyes. Rex brought his hand up and wiped them away, "It's alright cyar'ika." He then pulled apart slightly from their embrace, much to the dismay of Ahsoka. "I know that there are customs for this sort of things, but Ahsoka Tano, malyasa'yr gar hanvioa ni?" Ahsoka's face scrunched as she mentally translated what Rex said, her Mando'a was getting better, when she did though; her face lit up like a Coruscant night. "Rex, you've never needed to ask me to marry you. I was always and forever will be yours."

* * *

The next morning, Hinort walked around the Room of a Thousand Fountains, thinking about the last night. _Was it all just a dream?_ "Hinort! How was your kiss last night?" he heard Anakin shout. _Well, I guess that answers that_. "Master Skywalker, I assume that you were in on the plot with Cody to get Kia to Dex's. To answer your question though, it was everything I could have imagined." Anakin stared at him with a blank look on his face. "Kia? Initiate Orrlif? The plan that I told you about two nights ago was the entire plan that Cody and I had discussed."

Now it was Hinort's time to be confused "I thought since she was with Cody and your… your Padawan, Ahsoka set me up with her then of her own accord."

"That I did Hinort." Came Ahsoka's voice, as she walked over to them "I overheard and Skyguy talking about the plan and then I heard you and Kia talking and I decided to intervene and so I spoke with Cody and convinced him that I knew nothing of the plan and to bring along Kia."

This brought a grin to Hinort's face "Then I must thank you Padawan Tano, as I am sure Kia will attest to, I doubt that I would have otherwise made a move." He then looked over Ahsoka "Well you seem satisfied, I trust that Masters Plo and Ti will approve?" he remarked with a teasing grin.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes "They're not my parents Hinort!"

Anakin and Hinort began chuckling "That may be true biologically, however, Master Plo always seemed to fill a fatherly role around you and I seem to recall that Master Ti spent a rather unusual amount of time in the Crèche with you. As you can see, one could easily believe that they filled those roles for you." it was then that he noticed Kia standing to one side. "Please excuse me my friends."

They both nodded and Hinort walked over to where Kia was. "Hinort, how was last night?"

"Did you have to ask? It was amazing, I trust you felt the same?" he asked with a grin.

She nodded and they brought their heads together. Barely any words, instead taking the opportunity to whisper sweet little nothings into each other's ears. If they had bothered to look around, they would have noticed one of Hinort's peers, one Lasche Arkab, glaring at the young pair. Jealousy raged throughout the Force, yet the two lovers were blind to it. However, Anakin and Ahsoka both sensed it and they could only hope that they could defuse the situation before it got out of control…

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Ugh, a week late. Remember when I said that romance was a topic I struggled with, it is not because I find it distasteful, rather it brings memories of each and every failure I've had in respect to finding love. Some memories are harder to accept than others.**_

 _ **Paul Lenzen brings up a valid point, previous chapters have been rather short, due to my attempting to stick to some form of a schedule, fat lot of good that did this time round. But it presents the question, do I write as I have been, or do I attempt to write longer less frequent chapters? Thoughts in PMs or review, either are acceptable.**_

 _ **david: well I can only hope that Disney takes heed, after all, a lot of fans were, and from what I hear are still, kind of mad at the cancelling of TCW and Ahsoka's story, though it meant she lived through Order 66, was really depressing.**_

 _ **There is a storyline I wish to use, regarding Barris and Ahsoka, however, the main drawback to doing it is that it has been done before, specifically in david's 'The Order Redeems' and I'd rather not be accused of copying someone, which sucks because though it is my favourite story on this site, I had the idea long before I found and this was starting out as a simple writing exercise. However I will say that Barris will be redeemed at some point.**_

 _ **Rough translations: Mando'a**_

 _ **Cyar'ika-Sweetheart**_

 _ **Malyasa'yr gar hanvioa ni?-Will you marry me?**_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Characters: Hinort Lex, Kia Orrlif, Ahsoka Tano, Master Kenobi**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own Star Wars, The Clone Wars, or the characters within.**_

 _ **Summary: An occurrence occurs within the Force and surprises are revealed in the Council Chambers**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

The mid-morning sun shone through various windows in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Knights and Masters were wandering around, reconnecting with the Living Force, Initiates rushing to classes, very few noticed the young Jedi holding each other by one of the many pillars. One, however, should have followed suit and remained oblivious to the couple, Jedi Knight Lasche Arkab, she, like some other Knights of similar age, had become rather infatuated with Hinort, with good reason, he was one of the kindest and, at least to some of the female Knights, rather attractive. Suddenly, all the Jedi on Coruscant were brought to their knees, a supernova of emotion had exploded in the Force. Hinort was kneeling, clutching his chest, and drawing ragged and uneven breaths, Kia had out right been knocked down and could barely muster the strength to stand. "TRATOR!" bellows from somewhere in the room, but Hinort pays little mind to it, his concern is to Kia "Dear, Kia are you alright?" he wheezed.

"Barely." She whispered. It was then that they heard a soft tapping coming towards them.

"Come before the Council, you both should. Affected worse than the rest, you were." Master Yoda said. Then he noticed just how badly they were affected. "Rest first, you must, wait here with you, I will."

Anakin and Ahsoka approached the three. "Master Yoda, Knight Lex, Initiate Orrlif, are you both alright?" Anakin asked.

Hinort looked up at his fellow knight, "For the moment Anakin, what was that, the only thing I can think of was like something akin to a supernova exploding within the Force."

"Jealousy, Knight Lex, directed towards you and Kia. I suspect she harboured feelings towards you." Ahsoka grimaced.

Hinort winced, the last time he could remember anyone looking at him with _Intentions_ as he put it, was before Point Rain, but he thought he had put to rest those people after returning in the state he had. "Hinort, you didn't stop people from looking at you like that, you just stopped noticing." Kia remarked.

Standing, and helping Kia up, Hinort considered Kia's words, but had little time to dwell on them as they walked to the Council Chambers.

* * *

Master Yoda and Anakin walked to their seats, much to the surprise of Hinort, much of the High Council was present, but he had little time to soak it in as Master Windu spoke up "Knight Lex, Initiate Orrlif, I assume you felt the supernova in the Force."

Hinort nodded "Yes Master, Padawan Tano has a rather sound theory as to what we felt and why." To which Ahsoka recounted her theory. The Masters looked thoughtful as she finished, it was clear that they thought it was more than likely what happened. "Investigate this you will Skywalker, take your Padawan and Knight Lex you will." Master Yoda ordered.

Hinort thought for a moment, the Will of the Force was calling on him to make a decision. "Agreed Master, but I'll be taking my new Padawan."

The shock in the chambers was palpable, Hinort had been tagged as one of the few Knights whom would never take an apprentice "Who is your Padawan?" Master Windu asked.

Hinort smirked and raised his hand, at first everyone thought he would be summoning his Padawan, until they realised that Kia's hair was dancing around, forming the traditional Padawan braid. Master Yoda chuckled "Learnt much you have young one, accept this do you Miss Orrlif?"

With tears running down her cheeks, Kia could only nod her response. "Then may the Force be with you." Master Windu remarked. And with that, the group of four left the chambers to begin their investigation.

* * *

The relative silence in the Council Chambers remained, well after the group left, only broken once Master Windu collected his thoughts. "I suspected as much from Hinort, before Geonosis he was one of the more unconventional Padawan's of the age, it seems Padawan Orrlif has reawaken it in him."

Obi Wan looked down "Force help us." He muttered jokingly.

This brought a chuckle out of many Councillors, before Master Yoda tapped his Gimer stick calling for attention. "Seeking to repent, two former members of our order are." Gesturing to the door, opening it with the Force, revealing the first person in question, Count Dooku. "Masters, I have come to understand the full truth of the War and Sidious' plans, especially regarding the Clones, and now I seek guidance to return to the Light."

A wave of panic came over the Council, yet it was Master Plo Koon whom uttered the question on everyone's lips. "What was his plans with the Clones?"

The Magnate of Serenno bowed his head out of shame that he went along with it for so long "An order, issued from the Office of the Supreme Chancellor, which would turn the Clone against the Jedi. Moreover, it would be without discrimination of status, from Grandmaster Yoda to the youngest crèchling, all were to perish by his order, Order Sixty-Six. The inhibitor chip that the Chancellor told you was a parasite was actually the switch for the Sith Master to bring about the end of the Jedi."

A collective shiver ran through the blood of the High Council members. To have been so close to extermination and only be saved because the Dark Lord's pet project backfired spectacularly, it brought to light just how clouded their vision had been in the months and years leading up to the Clone War. "We'll assist in your rehabilitation to the Light Side Count." Master Windu replied.

With that, Count Dooku bowed and left the chambers, revealing the second repenter. "Padawan Offee, this is a surprise." Obi Wan said.

"I would hope that the Council would help me find my path again, I realise now just how far down the Dark Path I had gone before Master Skywalker brought me to the Courts. I failed my Master's teachings, I will never be worthy of becoming either a Jedi Knight or a Padawan, especially to Master Unduli, I see that now, but I do wish to serve the greater good once more." Barriss said, bowing her head, tears forming in her eyes as she reminded herself what she had done.

Obi Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully "Masters, we know that Palpatine was a master manipulator, I believe it possible that he poked and prodded Padawan Offee's mind with the Dark Side until she broke."

Master Windu seemed thoughtful, "I agree with you Obi Wan, Padawan, we are willing to accept you back into the Order, however, we must first speak with the Chancellor to grant you a Pardon first before we resume your training, Master Kenobi, are you willing to take her as your Padawan Learner?" he asked.

Obi Wan nodded "Yes Master."

"Your first assignment, speak with the Chancellor then it is Obi Wan." Master Yoda ordered "Take your new Padawan you will not. Help you personally I will Padawan Offee."

With that the Council was adjourned for the day and Obi Wan went to the Chancellor's office.

* * *

"The Chancellor will be able to see you now Master Kenobi." The secretary said.

Obi Wan bowed and thanked her before walking in. Gone were the reds Palpatine enjoyed, replaced by the blues and golds more commonly seen in the Senate. "Chancellor, congratulations on your election." He remarked.

The Chancellor stood "Master Kenobi, it is good to see you again, what can we do for the Jedi Order today?" he asked.

Obi Wan sat and thought of his next words carefully. "Well Bail, it regards Barriss Offee…"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Good God, I promised myself that I would get this done, yet a month later… needless to say, my schedule has gone to hell and now with School in full swing and various burdens placed on my shoulders, this month has been difficult for writing. Again, my problems with Romance rears its ugly head, there would be points where I would have to either delete the past hours' worth of work because it was crap or I would have to stop for the day because I was getting to depressed to continue. Part of the reason that the mains; Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Hinort etc. are finding happiness is because I cannot bare writing about what I had gone through in regards to finding happiness *sigh* no matter. Until next time…**_


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Hinort Lex, Kia Orrlif, Ahsoka Tano**_  
 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own Star Wars, The Clone Wars, or the characters within.**_  
 _ **Summary: Obi-Wan visits the Chancellors about Barriss' sentence and the new group of close friends begin their investigations.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Chancellors Organa and Amidala were hard at work repealing the executive orders that were given to the former Chancellor when Master Kenobi entered the office. "Chancellor, congratulations on your election." Master Kenobi remarked.

Bail rose from his seat behind the desk. "Master Kenobi, it is good to see you again, what can we do for the Jedi Order today?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sat and thought of his next words carefully, completely oblivious to Padme's presence. "Well Bail, it regards Barriss Offee, the Council has come to the conclusion that she was not acting of her own accord during the bombing of the Temple and have expressed an opinion that if she was to be granted a pardon, then we would be able to begin rehabilitating her."

Bail turned to Padme, causing Obi-Wan to finally notice her. "You defended Padawan Tano during her trial, what did you make of Padawan Offee?"

Padme scrunched her face, on the one hand, Barriss had committed an atrocity, yet on the other Ahsoka had mentioned that she had been close friends with Barriss, finally though, she came to her decision "If there is a chance that she can be redeemed, we should take it, shall I begin the paperwork?"

Bail nodded "I assume the Jedi Order will take care of her and possibly retrain her in the ways of the Jedi?"

"Yes, I am even to become her new Master," Obi-Wan replied, garnering surprised looks from the two Chancellors. "She believes herself to be unworthy of training, especially under Master Unduli. As such, I am to complete her training once she completes her rehabilitation with Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan stood and bowed to the two Chancellors "Again, the Jedi Order congratulates you on your election, the both of you." he remarks looking straight at Padme.

* * *

Anakin, Ahsoka, Hinort and Kia stood within Hinort's quarters, the former two offering their assistance with moving Kia into her new quarters with Hinort. They had reasoned that they could not start the mission without the full team, so they stuck together. "Hinort, is there anything you can think of that we can use to our advantage?" Anakin asked.

Hinort rubbed his chin "We're looking for Knight Arkab correct?" he asked, to which Anakin nodded. "This much I know, she never liked Coruscant, and in the time it took us to recover, she probably obtained transport off-world. A search of her quarters wouldn't be amiss either, I recall she was rather forgetful in her youth, perhaps she left something."

With nothing else to point them in a direction, they started off to Knight Arkab's quarters. Once they got there, it seemed as though it was going to be a dead end, until Hinort led them into what appeared to be a study. There is was made apparent her fascination with the era of Eternal Empire with holos of the Eternal Alliance's emblem to the models of the ships of the era. "Well this leads us nowhere," Anakin remarked.

Hinort turned to him, as he did this Kia walked over to a bookshelf that seemed out of place to her. "Actually Anakin, this grants us two possibilities as to where she could be. Option one, she is on the world of Odessen, the base of the Alliance. Second, Zakkul, the capital of the Eternal Empire. Her knowledge of that point of history is second only to my own." It was at that point that they heard a grinding come from Kia's direction, turning she raised her hands in a surrender posture. Turning back to Anakin, Hinort made the remark "When a door opens, one goes through."

What greeted their eyes made Hinort nearly double over in shock. Adorning the walls and on whatever free floor space there was, was seemingly endless amounts of holos of Hinort over the years. Kia turned to him and could tell it concerned him that someone was obsessed over him and he failed to notice it. "Obsessed much?" he eventually remarked. Soon though his face hardened "We must report our findings to the Council, all the while someone must also go and prepare a shuttle."

Anakin put his hand on Hinort's shoulder "I'll deal with the Council, Ahsoka, go with Kia and Hinort to prepare the shuttle, I'll be their momentarily."

* * *

Following his meeting with the Chancellors, Obi-Wan sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. As gifted as he was in the Unifying Force, he always found the flow of the Living Force calming, especially in this room. 'Yet another remainder of Master Qui-Gon's influence, I wonder how he would feel about Satine and myself?'

"Master, a moment?" Anakin said, interrupting Obi-Wan's introspection.

Obi-Wan sighed "What is it Anakin?"

Anakin quick recalled all of what they had discovered in Knight Arkab's quarter's and requested a leave of Coruscant to pursue Hinort's ideas. "Of course Anakin, I'll inform the Council and Padme, hurry home and may the Force be with you."

Bowing, Anakin left. It did not take him long to reach the hangar bay where he found that Hinort had chosen one of the more spacious shuttles for their mission. Chuckling to himself, he made his way to the cockpit to find Hinort and Kia in the Pilot's and Co-Pilot's seats respectively. "Sorry Anakin, but I remember your track record throughout the war, I am not built for another crash landing," Hinort remarked, with a slight shiver crawling down his spine, the last time he had been in a crash landing before was Operation Point Rain.

Anakin smirked, "You just don't like my flying."

"Considering Master Kenobi's stories of his missions with you flying always ending with a crash, you understand my hesitance, besides, this will give you time with your Padawan, I understand she is to undergo her trials soon," Hinort replied. "Take my advice and spend time with her, as one whom wishes their Master had spent more time with them, your friendship with each other will become one of the most precious things in your life, along with your family and your friendship with your former Master." he then turned to Kia, "As I am doing with my Padawan."

Anakin agreed, albeit reluctantly, and went to Ahsoka's quarters to do just that. All the while Hinort and Kia brought them into their first of several Hyperspace jumps needed to reach Odessen. As the blue-white streaks of Hyperspace circled around the ship Hinort and Kia spent their time in each other's arms, content with life and, at some points, dozing happily, unknown to them, their life together would only more interesting...

* * *

Author's Note: Inspiration wave hit me and thus this chapter did not take over a month to write, though a lot of it seems to have stemmed from the past week, curious, no matter though, as I am sure some may be able to tell, this particular Fan Fiction is coming to a close in the next few, two to three, chapters. However, I do have another project in my mind, and provided I get this story done prior to Thanksgiving, I might, MIGHT, be able to post this new project come Christmas, however, we shall see. Until next time...


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Hinort Lex, Kia Orrlif**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own Star Wars, The Clone Wars, or the characters within.**_

 _ **Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin discuss relationships whilst the final battle will be fought**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Ahsoka was meditating in her quarters of the ship. They had just made the jump to Hyperspace, but her thoughts were not on the mission ahead, but rather on the man she left on Coruscant. Rex had proposed to her the day before the preverbal fodder hit the fan, and though he understood the need for her to go on this mission, they both lingered in each other's arms until Hinort called her aboard. Her thoughts were cut short upon Anakin's entry. "Master, I thought you would be in the cockpit still." She remarked, not quite drawing herself out of her meditation.

Anakin chuckled "Apparently Obi-Wan has told Hinort of my dismal flight record, entrusting only himself with Kia's safety during flight." He remarked, kneeling next to her, bring himself into a meditative posture as well.

They remained there for but a moment before Ahsoka brought herself to ask the question in the forefront of her mind. "Master, how do you and Padme handle the separation from each other?"

Anakin took a moment before answering. "In all honesty Ahsoka, I don't think either of us handles it well, Padme buries herself in work, and you know of my rather reckless behaviour, it's all just to get home faster. However, I think the reason we endure it is our love for each other. Is this separation from Rex getting to you Ahsoka?"

"Partially, but there is another thing as well, Rex proposed to me the night we went to Dex's, I said yes of course, but how will we be able to endure separation once we are married? What if we end up having children at some point?" She began.

Anakin stopped her "Padme and I had a similar discussion prior to my shipping out for the war, in the end, we both came to terms with the state of the galaxy and our little power to change things, we swore to make the most of what time we would have together. It is never easy, our farewells, but they strengthen our resolve to improve the state of things and to ensure that this farewell will not be our last. This may not be what you were hoping to hear, but it is the best advice I can offer. Know that should something happen to one of you, Padme and I will take care of the other, whatever they may need." He did not glaze over the two major points she had brought either. "Rex proposed?"

A smile crossed her face. "In the traditional Mando'a way."

Anakin smiled, Ahsoka was like a daughter to himself and Padme "I'm glad for you Ahsoka, I take it that you two have not had a chance to discuss the particulars about a wedding?"

"Not yet Master. We had intended to do so today, but the fodder hit the fan." She remarked.

* * *

Several hours later, Hinort announced that they were exiting Hyperspace. The blue-green world of Odessen had been abandoned roughly three and a half millennium ago, after the destruction of the Eternal Alliance following the betrayal of one of the Lieutenants of the Commander. Since then, only the Jedi Order expressed interest in the rediscovery of Odessen, and that had been nearly forgotten with the start of the Ruusan War. Prior to the Clone War, Hinort, then a mere Padawan, had joined the archaeology team as a leading historian, considering he had the journal of the Commander of the Eternal Alliance in his possession. However, they soon completed the various excavations needed and left, mere days before the Clone War. "It seems like a lifetime ago since I last laid foot on Odessen, even if it was only three years ago." He murmured.

Anakin had re-joined them in the cockpit prior to their exiting Hyperspace. "Why were you selected to join the archaeology team as the lead historian in the first place Hinort?" he asked.

"My ancestor was the Commander, also known as the Hero of Tython. Prior to the Eternal Empire's emergence, he and his former Padawan cultivated a romance behind the backs of the High Council of the time, though they later found out that the Grandmaster of the Order not only knew of their relationship but approved of it." He answered before putting on a smirk. "Reminds you of another Jedi Knight does it?"

Anakin turned slightly red, he had thought he was a unique Jedi, at least when it came to breaking the Code. "Why was their romance forbidden?"

Hinort face fell "Kira Carsen, the Hero of Tython's former pupil, descended from a proud house of Sith Lords, she had even been named 'Child of the Emperor' a rather fancy title for the select few beings allowed to be in the presence of the Sith Emperor to conduct his will for the galaxy. However, she wised up and stowed away to Nar Shaddaa where Master Bela Kiwiiks discovered her, from there, her life has little documentation, not even her Master's journal remarks much about her, except when they fell in love, and when she told him that she was with child. Following the invasion from the Eternal Empire, they never saw each other again, Kira died less than a year later, their child did not know of either of them."

"What a sad life, I can't imagine what the Commander went through," Kia muttered.

"It was hell based off of what he wrote." He replied. "Secure yourselves, we're making our final approach."

As they approached the old landing pad, they noticed that there was a shuttle in a nearby clearing. Exiting the ship with Lightsabers drawn, they took into consideration the sheer size of the base, Hinort determined that it would be quicker to split up the party. An hour in, they had all but confirmed Knight Arkab's existence on the base when Hinort and Kia reached the Commander's quarters. "Well this is odd, there should be a bed in here, or at least a frame; it was here three years ago," Hinort remarked when ray shields separated himself from Kia.

"All these years, and yet you still fail to search for traps." Lasche's voice remarked, it was hard to determine where it came from.

"Well I took a page from Anakin's book and chose to spring the trap, I thought that it would be different though, come on, Ray Shields, that trick is the oldest in the book," Hinort replied igniting his Lightsaber, a pink glow encases the room.

Lasche laughed "And yet here you are, your girl separated from you. Though I can't decide, torture or death, what should a traitor get?"

"I see no traitor as you have yet to reveal yourself, and you shall get no quarter from me!" Hinort all but yelled.

"Tsk Tsk, Hinort; death it is then," Lasche said igniting her blue saber.

Ray shields blocked the exit and left Kia outside whilst Lasche and Hinort duelled in the room. Lasche had been a student of Juyo whilst Hinort studied the defensive Soresu with Master Kenobi. Hinort found himself surprised at her ferocity and struggled to keep up. And so it would go, pink on blue, even Anakin and Ahsoka had reached them and still, no one was any closer to being declared the winner. It was over an hour since first clashing blades that Hinort attempted something Master Kenobi mentioned and opened his body to the Will of the Force, but he did something that not even Master Yoda accomplished. His body began to glow as every cell in his body flowed with the Force, guiding his actions and soon he found what he had been seeking, and with one strike, parted Lasche's head from the rest of her body. Slowly, the glow subsided from Hinort's body as he sheathed his Lightsaber and the ray shield collapsed allowing Kia to reach his side as he collapsed from exhaustion and his last sight before fading to unconsciousness was Kia concern.

* * *

Unconsciousness was rather white, unlike the black Hinort had been subjected to during the War. _Well done my child._

Upon hearing a voice Hinort spun and saw two people manifesting as blue spirts, recognition soon kicked in. _You look like me, are you one of my ancestors?_

A chuckle came from the female ghost. _You could say that his journal is in your possession still isn't it?  
_

The man turned to the woman. _Now Kira, be nice, he did just literally wield the entire power of the Force and blackout because of it.  
_

 _Kira Carsen and the Outlander, or Hero of Tython, which do you prefer?_ Hinort asked.

This time the chuckle came from the Hero of Tython. _Actually, yours. The Force whispered my name to your mother upon your birth, Kia is worried about you, though not nearly as bad as Kira was after my disappearing act._

 _It is time for you to go back, we're proud of you Hinort, May the Force be with you._ Kira said.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: The Penultimate Chapter! Goodness, fight scenes are not my forte, though I hope to improve that eventually. At this rate, this will be done prior to Thanksgiving, my new project may very well be published prior or on Christmas Day. Until next time...**_


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Characters: Hinort, Anakin, Obi-Wan**_

 _ **Disclaimers: I do not own Star Wars, The Clone Wars, or the characters within.**_

 _ **Summary: The End**_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

"-And with that, the Republic began its age of peace that has continued to this very day, and looks to last for centuries still," Hinort said to his history class. It has been over a century since the events of Odessen, and much has happened. Anakin and Padme have had twins, Luke and Leia, after some time Luke became a Jedi Knight whilst Leia became the Senator of Naboo. Following the success of the duel Chancellery of Padme and Bail, the Republic chose to retain the executive power in more than one person. Leia soon met and married the aide of the Senator of Corellia, Han Solo, within five years of their marriage, they had a son they called Ben. Luke though, he never settled down, claiming to his parents that "Training a Padawan is like having a kid." Soon he became a Jedi Master and sat on the High Council, much like his father before him.

Obi-Wan and Satine would eventually marry, though their courtship was far more traditional considering it was Obi-Wan they were talking about. Their child, a daughter they named Mia, went on to marry and have a child, though neither her nor her husband would live to see her grow up as she and her husband were killed in a mining accident on Kessel whilst they her on a relief mission, leaving Grandma and Grandpa Kenobi to raise young Rey.

Ahsoka and Rex did eventually have their wedding, with Padme and Anakin giving Rex the ability to choose his last name, to which he chose Skywalker. They wouldn't have any kids, though Anakin's and Obi-Wan's would call them Auntie and Uncle.

Hinort and Kia would go on to have one of the strongest bonds between Padawan and Master. Though they were forbidden to pursue their feelings for each other to their fullest extent during their training, following Kia's Knighting ceremony, Hinort popped the question and soon they were married and had a child on the way. Their daughter, whom they called Alexia, along with her sister Kira would become one of the best teams in the history of the order, competing with the likes of Obi-Wan and Anakin. They, like their parents, would be granted the Rank of Master and a seat on the High Council.

* * *

Calling the class to an end, Hinort walked to the Room of a Thousand Fountains where he found Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, Anakin, good to see you." He said.

Anakin smiled "Hello Hinort, hard to believe it's been a hundred years since we started down this path."

This brought a chuckle from Hinort. "Yes, I'm sure if I told Padme and Satine back then that their grandchildren would marry each other, I would have been slapped to the next quadrant."

Obi-Wan grinned "Well at least it's not like either of them are as reckless as their grandparents."

They nodded gravely, remembering a time when they were young. Those years were over, and the children they had raised would have to see to the continued peace, but they were not concerned, their children were strong and would see it through long after they were one with the Force.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Well the Final chapter, not a long one, but I feel finished with this story and ready to move on to the next. Less than 90 days from start to finish, the next one will probably be longer, not only in word length but in time spent. I am hoping to have the first chapter completed soonish, but I will not post it until I have the second chapter well under way. Until next time, May the Force be With You.**_


End file.
